Something Desired
by littleoblivion
Summary: The team goes out to a nightclub, and JJ experiences a side of Hotch that she's never seen. Smut. Lemon. JJ/Hotch. Rough sex, possessive sex, bathroom sex. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! So this smutty little fic comes from this prompt:** A CHARACTER GAINS SOMETHING THEY DESIRE, BUT KNOWS THEY WILL LOSE IT AGAIN. **This is my first time writing true smut so I would love some feedback! JJ/Hotch, rough sex, possessive sex)**

I knew from the beginning that it's a bad idea. NO, bad doesn't even begin to cover it. It is a terrible, horrible, no good can possibly come from this plan. But that never stopped me before. I doubt it ever will.

It started simply enough. There were brief moments, in the midst of a group when Aaron's dark eyes would hold mine for a moment longer than was strictly professional. There were small, almost tender conversations at the end of a long day where he would smile and I thought my heart would leap from my chest. But mainly, there were the feather soft touches. His fingers would ghost across my back as he walked by. He would instinctively grasp my elbow as if to make sure that I was a real flesh and blood person and not a figment of his imagination. And then there was the nightclub.

It happened one night in late August, years ago now. It had been a long tough case that had somehow managed to end happily- well, as happily as one get's in our line of work. The jet had touched down in Virginia and Garcia had implored everyone to go out. She reasoned that everyone had worked hard and we needed to celebrate this small victory. Almost everyone had tried to duck out but she had been insistent. So at six, we all left the BAU, agreeing to meet up at a nightclub downtown a few hours later. As I showered and changed into a dress, I longed to just sit on the couch and watch TV in peace. My DVR had dutifully recorded all of my favorite shows and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. But I had promised Garcia.

The club was dark with bright lights flashing and twirling on the dance floor. The bass pounded and made it hard to talk to each other, so we mainly just drank in solitude. Everyone was having fun. Then Morgan and Garcia went to go dance. Moments later a guy invited Emily to join him on the floor and she followed. Rossi drained his drink and bid us all a goodnight, realizing that this was probably his only chance to slip out. Which left me, Spence, and Hotch. Spence prattled on about something that I couldn't quite hear, but was definitely not interested in; the long lasting effects of loud music on hearing ability, or the historical implications of social drinking. Hotch silently sipped his bourbon, flickering his glance between us and the people in the club.

I was debating how angry Garcia would be if I followed Rossi's lead when he approached the table. Tall, blonde, and tan, he seemed very sure of himself. He asked me to dance and I placed my hand in his. As he led me to the throng of people, I glanced over my shoulder at our booth. Spence smiled blithely on while Hotch seemed… upset? His mouth was pulled into a tight line, his jaw set. His eyes were fixed squarely on me and I returned his gaze with what I can only imagine was total confusion. But then a tug on my hand caught my attention, and I turned away from the booth.

Once on the floor, the man positioned himself behind me, whispering in my ear that his name was Matt. He placed a hand on my stomach, holding my body flush against his. This sort of action would not have flown with me on a normal night. However, the drinks in my system and the smell of his cologne and the feel of his muscle against my mine felt good in the summer heat. So I placed my hand on top of his and began to grind back into him. Several songs passed. I found myself lost in the atmosphere of the night, of this random man who did not know who I was or the awful things I had to see every day.

Suddenly I was struck with the realization that I needed to find a restroom, and soon. I disentangled myself from Matt with a promise to return. I picked my way through the crowd towards where I vaguely remember there being a bathroom. Entering a hallway I could only see the men's, before finding the women's further down, tucked around the corner. I let myself in and took care of business, stopping at the sink to splash some cool water on my flushed cheeks.

As I left the bathroom, I only made it a few steps before feeling the strong hands grip my waist. I am pulled backwards and pushed against a wall. My training instincts finally overcome the tequila and rum and I go to break the asshole in front of me's nose when one of the hands moves to block my blow and I find myself face to face with my boss.

We stand still, his hand gripping my wrist for a few moments before my brain catches up to my new surroundings.

"Hotch what- what are you doing?"

"Who is that guy?" His dark eyes are boring into me, and I can't make myself not stare back.

"What guy? The… The guy I was dancing with? Uh, some random guy. Why?"

"His hands were all over you."

I feel anger begin to course it's way through my veins, only serving to strengthen the buzz of alcohol. "Well what the hell do you care?"

We're close enough that I can see him clench his jaw. "You're an FBI agent, you should be more careful."

I can't help but scoff. "Oh because being in the FBI makes a difference? I'm sure Emily is cozied up to some guy somewhere. Hell, Rossi probably already has wife # 4 at his house as we speak. We're off the clock, it doesn't matter. Go lecture one of them." I attempt to pull my arm from his grasp but he squeezes tighter.

"They're not you."

My heart is thudding in my chest. "And what's so special about me?"

The hand on my hip moves to the nape of my neck and then his mouth is crashing into mine. It's hard and searching. I'm not thinking straight, inhibited by the alcohol and the smell of Aaron Hotchner assaulting my senses. Our tongues fight for dominance and his hand tangles in my hair. I bite his lip and he responds my pulling sharply on my hair, yanking my face upwards and away. I gasp at the pain in my scalp and then his mouth has latched onto the skin covering my pulse point and I can't think at all. My mind is enraptured by the man in front of me. His mouth leaves my neck and he rests his forehead against my own, both of us gasping for breath. He reaches to the side and yanks open the door to the women's bathroom, pulling me inside with him.

This is what finally pulls me from my stupor. I stare up at him, his face shadowy and angular in the flickering fluorescent lighting.

"What are you doing?" My own voice sounds foreign to me in this small space.

"You don't know. You really have no fucking clue." I can't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know what?" I snap back.

He takes a step closer. "The way you make people feel. Men. Me."

I can't breathe. "You? I… What about you?"

He takes another step forward an I am forced to take a step back. He steps forward again and I find myself pressed against the tile wall. He places a hand on the wall above my head and leans down, so close that I can feel his hot breath on my skin. "Me. Every day. I see you walk around, completely unaware that I want nothing more than to do this." His nose skims along my jaw before placing a hot wet kiss on my pulse point. "And this." The hand not propping him up ghosts along the front of my abdomen, before cupping my breast through the dress. I take in a sharp breath that becomes a moan when he gives it a hard squeeze, sending shivers down my spine. "And this." He lifts the hand from the wall and brings it around to palm my ass. The hand on my chest snakes around to my lower back and he pulls my body flush with his own. My eyes flutter closed at the feel of his body pressing me into the cold tile. He massages my ass cheek before giving it a slight slap.

"H- Hotch, we shouldn't um, we- Hotch." I stammer out, trying to be the voice of reason.

He kisses me fiercely, teeth clicking against each other as fist my hands in his short hair. He kisses his way across my cheek towards my ear. "What JJ? You're willing to fuck some guy you meet in a club, and I'm not good enough?" He nips my earlobe with his teeth and my knees turn to jelly.

"Hotch I- ohhh Aaron." I moan out his name as one of his hands finds its way under the hem of my dress to cup me through my underwear. The feel of my boss's hand against the soft lace of my unmentionables, surely able to feel the wetness collecting there is my undoing. I know it's not a good decision, mixing pleasure and work never is, but as I feel him press himself more firmly against me I know that I cannot stop. Not now.

My hands find the buttons of his shirt and quickly undo them, pushing it from his shoulders. His hands scrape at the back of my dress, searching for a zipper. I push him away from me, then grab the hem, pulling the entire thing over my head. His mouth is instantly on mine again, his nimble fingers make quick work of my bra clasp and it joins the growing heap of clothes littering the ground. He kisses down my throat, finally pulling one my nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. I respond by moaning and raking my fingernails down his back. He hisses at the sting and pinches my other nipple. I'm short of breath and seeing stars and we both still have our underwear on.

I move my hands to his belt buckle and undo it, popping the button and unzipping the fly. His mouth leaves my breast with a pop as my hand snakes inside his underwear. His breathing turns ragged as I pull him out and start to stroke him. His hands fall on my shoulders and he applies a slight pressure. I look in his eyes and see a taunt. _Will I or won't I?_ I meet his gaze evenly and drop to my knees. I keep eye contact with him as I slowly drag my tongue across his tip, already dripping with precum. As I take him fully into my mouth his head falls back and his hands tangle in my long blonde hair.

"JJ… Jen, oh fuck." I would be lying if I said that seeing the always in control Aaron Hotchner crack his composure didn't feel me with a sense of power. I bobbed up and down, taking time to gently massage his balls with my hand.

"Jen I'm.. I'm-" He uses his hold on my hair to pull me away from him and guide me back onto my feet. Our mouths crash together again and he spins us around, backs me up until I can feel the counter against my back. His strong hands grasp my waist and lift me until I am sitting. Our mouths still connected, he leans me backwards towards the mirror, grabs the back of my underwear and pulls them down my body, stuffing them into his pocket once they clear my heels.

My hips are pulled forward until I am at the edge. He pushes my legs farther apart, one long finger teasing my slit. Without warning, he pushes the digit all the way in and I tear my lips from his, letting out a low moan. He pushes it in and out a few times before adding a second finger. I'm gasping for breath as I begin to see stars.

His mouth finds me ear again. "Do you like the feel of that Jen? Hmm? My fingers inside of you? Fucking you like every man in this whole goddamned club wanted to?" I try to place my hands on either side of his face, but he quickly grabs both wrists, pinning them against the mirror above my head. "Would you have let that guy out there do this?" He added a third finger and my body feels like it's going to explode.

He abruptly pulls his fingers from inside of me and brings them to my mouth, forcing me taste myself on him. Then he drops to his knees in front of me. His lips attach to my clit and I cry out. Then he begins to flick back and forth over it as his fingers find their way inside me once more. My hands fist in his hair and my nails scrape his scalp. I feel myself climbing higher and higher. Then his fingers curl inside of me as he bites down hard on my inner thigh and I cum violently. He licks me, gathering every last drop.

I barely have a moment to recover before he kisses me fiercely. His hand grips my hip hard and he pushes roughly inside of me. I'm still sensitive from my orgasm, so sensitive that the contact is almost painful. My eyes roll back as he begins a furious pace.

"I've wanted to fuck from the first moment I saw you. I knew I wanted to fist my hands in your blonde hair, see those pretty lips around my dick, feel these luscious thighs against mine." He gave said thighs a squeeze. "You're so fucking sexy Jen. You're everything." I'm close, and I can tell my breathing that he is too.

"I've wanted this too, Aaron Every day." I pant into his ear.

His fingers my find my clit and he circles it furiously. "Cum, JJ. Now." And with that, I begin to convulse around him. He pumps a few more times before following me. We rest for a moment, chests heaving, our bare skin sticky with sweat. Then he pulls out and fixes his pants. In a daze, I slide from the counter. He hands me my bra and dress and we both get dressed. I smooth my hair in the mirror and see him reach for the door.

"Wait." I say. "My panties." I hold my hand out expectantly.

He gazes at me for a moment before pulling open the door. "No."

I stare after him for a second before shaking myself from my daze. I follow him back into the crowded nightclub. When I get back to the table, I can hear him telling the team that he had stepped out for some air.

"The line for the ladies' room is ridiculous! I had to stand in line for like twenty minutes!" I say to explain my absence. Everyone nods and I thank the stars that no one questions me further.

We never discuss it. We share the touches and the stares throughout the day but words never leave his lips. Part of me knows that this is for the best. Part of me wishes it could be something more. But I know Aaron. I know we can't be together any other way.

Of course, it doesn't stop there. A few weeks passed, and then a few months, before I once again find myself tangled up with him, this time in a hotel room at a conference. And each time his hands are on my waist or in my hair I tell myself that it's better this way. It's okay to relish these stolen moments, especially when I know I will lose him again when it's done.

 **(How did I do? Review, fave, follow!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey everybody! This fic seemed to be pretty popular and I had several people ask that I add on to it, so here's another part! Once again, J/Hotch, rough sex, dirty talk, also be aware that this chapter contains both 69 and doggie style so... if that's not your thing, sorry! Please fave, follow, review! If enough interest is expressed I may add on again. Jordo.)**

It was a busy day at the BAU. I had been cooped up in my office the entire morning, poring over case details and answering emails when Aaron- no, Hotch- walked in. He gave a short knock on my door frame. When we locked eyes it's like I could feel his hands on my body again. He cleared his throat.

"Chief Strauss would like us in her office." I stood and followed him from the room. It'd been weeks since the fateful evening at the nightclub, but neither of us had brought it up. We walked in silence to her door. She was on the phone, but waved us in. She finished her conversation and turned to address us.

"There's a national convention on criminal acts in the work place and the speakers I had originally assigned have been called out of the country at the last minute. I would like the two of you to go in their place."

I couldn't help my eyebrows raising in shock. "The two of us, ma'am?"

"Yes, Agent Jareau. You're both highly familiar with the topic and gifted speakers. Also, as unit head and media liaison, you are not strictly necessary in the field. It's located at the Philadelphia headquarters, you will leave within the hour in order to make the conference which starts at five. Should a case arise you will fly directly to the field. Otherwise, the Bureau will provide lodging at a hotel in the city and you will drive back to Quantico in the morning." She removed her glasses and looked at us expectantly. "I assume I addressed all of your objections?" We both nodded and she dismissed us by nodding and picking up her telephone once more.

I could feel the tension between us as we walked back to our respective offices. I gathered my purse and go bag before switching off the lights and locking the door behind me. I met Hotch on the stairs and we walked in silence out of the building to the parking garage.

The drive was mostly quiet. At first we sat in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. After thirty minutes, he flipped on the radio and began flipping through the stations. He finally settled on a classic rock channel and I couldn't help but smile at the old Beatles' tune that played.

"Are you a fan?" His voice startled me a bit.

"Well I mean, who isn't?"

"What's your favorite song?"

I stare at the passing landscape and consider. "Hmm… 'Hey Jude', probably. Although this is great too." I say, referring to the chorus of 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' coming through the SUV stereo system. "What about you?"

His eyes flick from the road to meet my own. "Here Comes the Sun." There's a strange vulnerability in his voice that catches me off guard. But just then, the last chords die out to be replaced by a steady drum beat and an electric guitar. As Joan Jett's voice fills the small space, asking 'Do You Wanna Touch Me.' As her gritty voice sings about someone running his fingers through her hair, I can feel a blush rising in my cheeks and the oxygen in the car seems to have suddenly restricted. My breathing becomes a bit shallower and my tongue instinctively licks my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Hotch grip the steering wheel more tightly. I turn to stare out the window, and we don't speak again until we reach Pennsylvania.

The conference was easy. As Strauss had pointed out, it was a subject we were all too qualified in and our lecture was met with steady attention and positive feedback, After grabbing dinner at a diner near the Philly headquarters, Hotch drove us back to the hotel. We retrieved our key cards from the front clerk and took the elevator to the third floor. When we reach my room, Hotch awkwardly stepped past me. "I'm in room 318 next door, if you need anything."

I gave him a small smile. "Uh thanks but I should be okay. I'm an FBI agent too, remember?"

He nodded. "Of course. Sorry. Goodnight, JJ."

Once in my room, I threw my bag onto the armchair by the window and began to get ready for bed. I changed into pajamas, hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. I took off my makeup then got settled into bed to watch some TV. It' still pretty early, but there wasn't exactly a lot I could do. I settled on a cheesy eighties movie. Halfway through there was a knock on my door. Flicking off the TV, I answered the door to find my boss standing on the other side.

"Hotch?" He's no longer wearing his suit jacket or his tie and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His eyes are boring into me with an intensity that I remember oh so well, and I can smell the faint of aroma of alcohol mixed with his cologne.

"We never discussed leaving in the morning."

"Oh. Uhm, breakfast is served downstairs until nine, so we could meet at eight, eat, then head back to Quantico? It would put us back at the BAU around noon, one if there's traffic."

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. Good."

I wait a moment. "Is that the only reason you came over?"

It's his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Yes. We needed a plan."

"And you couldn't have called? Or texted, for that matter?"

"I guess I also wanted to check in on you."

I can't stop the laugh that bubbles forth. "Hotch. I can take care of myself. I promise you." It's only once the words leave my mouth that I hear the challenge in them, the taunt.

"Is that so, Agent Jareau?" His voice had almost instantly taken on an authoritative tone, much like the one I had heard him level at unsubs in the interrogation room. He took half a step in my direction. I feel the heat rise in my face again, but it's nothing compared to the heat I can already feel beginning to gather in my belly.

I put my hands on my hips, not missing the way his gaze flickers to my chest for quickest moment. "Oh yes, Agent Hotchner. I assure you."

He wrapped a hand around the base of my neck and pulled my lips to meet his as he let himself into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Our mouths melded together and I let my hands caress the hard planes of his back. We stumbled backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed and he shifted his weight until we fell back, him on top of me. We frantically kissed, each fighting for dominance. When I pulled back to catch my breath, he leaned back on his knees and took his button down off, leaving him in a white wife beater. I also sat up and tugged my tank top over my head. He roughly pulled my hair from its ponytail, letting it spill across my shoulders. He threaded a hand through my hair and gave a tug as he shifted us so that my head laid on a pillow before beginning to kiss and lick his way down my torso. When he bit down on my collarbone, I couldn't quiet the cry that spilled forth from my mouth. I could feel him smile as he kissed the mark.

His hands found my chest and I purred beneath his ministrations. He kneaded my breasts, pushing them together as he lavished them with kisses. He brought his mouth up to my ear and whispered, his voice low and gravelly, "You drive me crazy. I see you everyday in the office, in your pencil skirts that hug your magnificent ass." He grabbed a handful of said body apart, making me cry out. "I can barely control myself."

I could feel him hard against my thigh, and made a quick decision. I threw my weight against him and rolled us so that I was on top of him. I straddled him, my shorts clad bottom half rubbing against him. His hands were instantly on my hips, pulling me back and forth to create delicious tension. I could barely breath, finding it hard to concentrate. So I grabbed his hands and held them above his head, much like he had done to me in the bathroom. I lightly traced the outside of his ear with my tongue, before grasping the lobe between my teeth and pulling. His hips bucked up into me, his hands pulling against my own.

I pulled back and helped him remove his shirt. He met me for a kiss, our hands searching every bit of bare skin they could find. Then, I placed my hands squarely on his chest and roughly pushed him back onto the bed. Taking my time, I placed hot, wet kisses all the way down his chest until I reached the fine trail of hair leading to his waistline. I wasted no time unbuckling his belt and pulling it free. I unfastened his pants and pulled them down to his knees along with his underwear, Hotch kicking them the rest of the way of off. I gripped him in my hand, pumping back and forth, I began to lower my head down to him when he stopped me.

"JJ wait. I want to taste you. I… I want to fuck you with my tongue while your mouth is around me." I blinked at him for half a second, willing my body to catch up to the situation. Then his hand began to massage me through my shorts and I hastily nodded my consent. He helped me remove my sleep shorts and underwear. I nervously positioned my body that my head was at his waist and my legs were at the head of the bed. He must have sensed that this was foreign to me because he grasped my hips and pulled me so that I was situated just above his mouth. Then he pulled me further into him and I felt his hot tongue on my clit. I let out a sigh at how good it felt, then went about returning the favor. I took him in my mouth, swirling my tongue and sucking as I bobbed up and down. Every now and then his hips would twitch if I touched him in just the right way. After a few minutes, his hands left from where they had been firmly gripping my ass and he thrust two fingers inside of me. I lifted my mouth from him and let out a load groan of pleasure.

"Fuck, Hotch, yes!" I let my forehead fall to his thigh as he pumped in and out of me, his mouth still teasing my clit. He added a third finger and lightly swatted my ass, finally bringing his mouth away from me.

"Say my name, Jennifer. Say it. Who makes you feel like this?"

My toes were beginning to curl, my breath coming in short pants. "H- hot-" He slapped my ass again, a little harder.

"Say it!"

"Aaron!" I cried as I felt my orgasm rip threw me. He licked up my juices then stroked my thighs as I caught my breath.

"Are you okay?" It came out in no more than a whisper.

"More than okay." I responded. I rolled over onto my back and he leaned over me. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed along my jawline.

"Are you ready?" I found myself lost in his dark eyes as I nodded yes. He gave me another soul searing kiss before pulling back. Firmly grabbing my hips, he flipped me so that I was on my stomach. He gathered my long blonde hair into a fist at the nape of my neck, kissing and licking my shoulder and back. The other hand went to my waist and pulled me so that I was on my knees. I understood at once what he wanted and propped myself on my elbows. He used his knees to spread mine further, then slowly sank into me. We both groaned at this new angle. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, taking my breath away. He repeated the action, slowly speeding up until we were both rocking back and forth.

"I'm- oh god- Aaron- I'm" I tried to form a cohesive sentence but couldn't.

"Cum for me Jen." He brought a finger between my legs to lightly tap my clit and I tumbled off the cliff again, him following right behind. We stayed like this, me on my elbows and knees, ass in the air, with him inside me, chest pressed to my back as we regained our breath. Then he pulled out and we both turned to lay on our backs. His hand played with a strand of my hair.

"I've always loved your hair. It reminds me of the sun." I didn't know what to say, so I settled for kissing him gently on the shoulder. He kissed me on the forehead then stood up, got dressed, and left without another word. I pulled the sheet around me as I sat in the middle of the bed. There was nothing I wanted and craved more than Aaron Hotchner. But every time I got a little taste, I had to lose him all over again.

 **(Tell me what you thought!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! Here's another update. Still very smutty, but more fluffy than hardcore. Let me know what you think.)**

It had been a rough case. We had been called to Minnesota to search for a team of unsubs targeting foster children on Monday morning. We had only just managed to catch him early this morning, six days later. The jet had a somber air as we flew back to Quantico. Yes, we had finally caught them but so many kids had been hurt before we did. I tried to console myself that we were doing the best we could, but the looming feeling of failure still pressed at my mind. I knew everyone else felt the same.

I sat next to Emily, trying to catch some sleep. She was staring at the movie playing on her laptop but I knew she wasn't really watching. Across the aisle Reid was reading a thick, dusty novel and Morgan was listening to music, eyes squeezed shut and arms crossed firmly across his chest. I could see Hotch and Rossi sitting further up towards the cockpit, but they were facing away from me. My eyes lingered on his dark hair.

We were all affected by the case, but I knew it had hit Hotch particularly hard. Several of the boys had been close in age to Jack, a fact one of the unsubs had been able to deduce. During the hours long interrogation he had taunted Hotch about what he was capable of, what he could do if he had the chance. He had kept an impressively even head, but I knew that the sick words had imprinted deep into his mind. I knew he was hurting.

I gave my head a quick shake. It wasn't my business if he was hurting. Once again, weeks had passed since our last tryst without so much as a single word. We had silently agreed that it had never happened. However, there were moments when he would end up standing behind me in a crowded elevator and I could feel the muscles in my core tensing. I could feel the heat of his body and I had to actively restrain myself from shivering. Sometimes as I tossed and turned in the icy darkness of my empty bed, I could almost smell his cologne in the air. I missed him in a carnal way.

The captain came over the speaker to let us know that we were getting ready to land. I gathered all of my things into my bag and leaned further into my chair. Emily reached over and gave my knee a squeeze.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" We had already been assured that once we touched down we were free to go home.

I shook my head. "Probably takeout and Netflix. Sleep. You?"

"The same. Cuddle up with Sergio. I miss him."

"I'm sure he had a fun time with Pen while we were away." The plane touched down and began to taxi to a stop.

"Last time she watched him, I came home to a cat in a mini feline tuxedo, so maybe fun isn't that exact word." She laughed. We gathered our things and followed everyone off the plane into the BAU. I ducked into my office. I needed to make sure and respond to a few emails before heading home, otherwise I wouldn't have a chance before the weekend. After finishing and logging off, I left my office, locking the door behind me. As I began the stroll across the deserted pen, I notices one light still on.

Hotch. A loud voice in my mind shouted to turn around and go home. To get in my car, and go back to my silent apartment. To not do this to myself again. But I decidedly ignored it. I walked to his door and quietly knocked as I pushed it open.

He was sitting on his couch, head in his hands. He didn't bother looking up at my entrance. "Shouldn't you be home by now?" he gruffly asked.

"I could ask you the same."

He raised his head to meet my eyes as he gave a humorless laugh. "I'm not exactly in a great mental place to see Jack right now." Exhaustion was etched across his face, his eyes hollow with regret and haunted by the past week.

I nodded. "He's with Jess?" I question softly. He nods then lets his head fall back in his hands. I don't know that I've ever seen him this way. Definitely not in the field. He was always the picture of confidence and control. This had of course carried over to the bedroom. I couldn't help the shiver that made it's way up my spine was I saw flashes of us, in the bathroom, at the hotel, always fighting for dominance and hot and passionate. This was a different man. Soft. Vulnerable. Even a touch fragile.

I closed the door behind me and sat my go bag to the side. I slid out of my shoes and padded across the room to where he sat. He looked back at me as I came near. I tentatively placed my hand o his cheek and was relieved when he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I let the pads of my fingers stroke his slightly stubbly cheekbone.

"This isn't your fault."

"If I had just broken him sooner-"

"You couldn't have." I cut him off. I brought my other hand up to run my fingers through his dark hair. "We did the best we could. And because of that two more criminals are off the streets."

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Well I should have done better." His voice is almost raspy.

I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and held his head so that he can't avoid my gaze. "Aaron," I whisper. "This is not your fault." And I let myself bend at the waist, bringing our faces closer until our lips finally touched. It was not hard or searching like the times before. This kiss was gentle. It was a question instead of a demand. Our lips moved gently against each other. I stepped forward and positioned myself so that I was straddling him. One of his hands threaded through my hair as I let my gingers brush his neck, his shoulders, his back, anywhere I could reach, trying to soothe him. Our kiss deepened, tongues slowly exploring instead of battling for control.

His fingers came to the front of my blouse and gently pulled it from where it was tucked into my slacks. I grabbed the hem and slowly pulled it over my head throwing it behind me, leaving me only in a lacy white bra. He brushed his hands slowly up my sides. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" His eyes bore into mine with such sincerity my breath caught in my chest for a moment. "Because you are." He finished in a whisper. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my chest bone. I sighed at the feeling of his eyelashes against my skin. He slowly kissed up my chest before finding my pulse point. He slowly sucked on the skin, his mouth hot against me. I gasped at how wonderful it felt. A he pulled away I let my forehead rest against his.

"Aaron, you're wonderful. You are the most wonderful man I've ever known." He captures my mouth in another kiss, and I loosen and remove his tie. I begin to unbutton his shirt but then he pulls back and simply tugs it over his head.

I slide from his lap and kneel in front of him. I remove his socks and shoes, sitting them to the side. I slowly unbuckle his belt and tug down his pants, never breaking eye contact. When his pants and boxers are with his shoes, I wrap my hand around his length slowly stroking up and down. He leans back against the couch, letting out a deep sigh. I lean forward and slowly lick him, base to tip.

His breath hitches as I take him in my mouth bobbing up and down, taking as much of him as I can. One hand resumes it's place in my hair and the other gently strokes the side of my neck. I let one hand cup his balls, rolling them between my fingers. I use the other to lightly drag my fingernails along his thigh.

I hear his breathing speed up until he is panting. "JJ… Jen I… Wait." I understand what he is trying to tell me and release him from my mouth. I stand in front of him and undo my slacks, pushing them to the floor along with my panties and stepping out of them. I reach behind me and undo my bra, shrugging the straps from my shoulders. It joins the rest of my clothing and I stand in front of Hotch completely bare. His hand ghosts up my leg, coming to rest on my waist. He leans forward and places an open mouthed kiss on my hip bone. I cradle his head against me.

Then I step forward and straddle him one more. He meets my mouth and fall into a slow, hot kiss. His hand comes between us and circles my clit, making me jump. He chuckles at my body's reaction and then slowly sinks two fingers deep inside me. I purr at the feel of him and he kisses my neck.

"So beautiful." Kiss. "So tight." Kiss. "So hot."

"Please," I whisper. He withdraws his fingers and places himself at my entrance. As he pushes upward I meet him and my head falls backwards at the delicious pleasure. We fall into a steady rhythm. The only sounds in the office are our respective gasps and moans, and the sound of our skin meeting.

He lowers us so that we are both lying on the couch, facing other. Straighten one leg, keeping the other hitched around his waist, giving him access. This allows him to hit even deeper within me. I can tell by the raggedness of his breathing that he's drawing nearer, and I circle my hips willing myself to get there. He understands and rubs hard circles around my clit as he latches onto the skin below my collarbone, marking it as his.

"Aaron…" I moan.

"I know, Jen."

"I… Oh my God!" I fall over the edge, moaning as I cum. He follows after me, pressing even further inside of me. We lay there on his couch, regaining our breath and staring into each others eyes.

"I mean it, y'know." I finally murmur.

"Mean what?"

"You. You're wonderful. You did everything you could. Nothing could have prevented this from happening. You have to focus on the good that we do, not the bad we couldn't prevent."

"He nods."I know." But it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him, letting it deepen until I have to pull back for breath.

"You're an exceptional man, Aaron Hotchner."

"That means everything. Coming from you." He places a chaste kiss on my lips. I stroke his cheek with my hand. I slightly move the leg still around his waist and we both moan as he moves within me. He meets my eyes and without hesitation I lean back I to him, letting myself be lost again.


End file.
